This disposable adjustable paper cap is designed to reconcile the often opposing goals of comfort and safety in cap construction. While many other adjustable paper caps have been designed, those designs tend to either emphasize safety with a resulting loss of comfort, or emphasize comfort while compromising as to safety. Today, paper caps are widely used by individuals concerned with food preparation and employed in inductry to provide protection for themselves as well as consumers. Regulations often necessitate the wearing of some type of cap throughout the course of the work day.
Paper caps ideally should effectively cover a maximum amount of hair to aid in compliance with health and occupational safety regulations. Yet, paper caps should also be comfortable to allow the wearer to not feel inconvenienced in having to wear a cap while working. This comfortable fit should allow current "full-bodied" hair styles to easily fit inside the hat, but it should also permit shorter styles to have a snug fit instead of a loose, uncomfortable one.
Known examples of cap construction of the type to which this invention is directed are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,725 issued to O. P. Haegele on Feb. 23, 1954 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,405 issued to W. I. Gruber on July, 2, 1968. These patents, although exemplary of prior cap constructions of this type, do not disclose caps which possess the advantages and improved functioning of the cap construction disclosed herein. The Haegele patent discloses a cap wherein the crown is secured to the outer panel walls and those panels have longitudinal marginal edge portions which are multiple folded. In Gruber, the crown is secured to the upper longitudinal marginal edge portion of the side panels that are folded inwardly and the lower longitudinal marginal edge portion is multiple folded.